


Blew

by LoveNe



Series: Son of a Preacher Man [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuDemy, Axel/Demyx - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Eventual BDSM?, Good Boy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Religious jokes, Sacrilege, Submissive Character, nirvana references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveNe/pseuds/LoveNe
Summary: When you mess up, you should fix it. Right?





	Blew

“Okay, okay, okay. What about this one?”

Demyx sits patiently on the edge of Axel’s bed as he rifles through a bunch of CD cases. He thinks it’s cute that he still has CD’s, cassettes, and vinyls, as well as the proper equipment to play them all in 2019. All he needs is a pair of beat up Converse and a thick rubber bracelet with the word _BOOBIES_ on it and he’ll be 2010 Demyx’s dream boyfriend.

“Here it is,” Axel says proudly as he carefully places it on the disc tray of his stereo. At least he thinks it’s a stereo? It does all kinds of things: plays cassette tapes, CD’s, vinyls, has a place for an aux cord, and supports bluetooth. How he managed to find the god of all setups, Demyx may never know. Every time he asks, Axel tells him that it’s a “secret.”

The first thing he hears when the CD starts to play is drumming. It sounds _really_ familiar. The name of the band is on the tip of his tongue…

“Wait, I know them!” he exclaims as he snaps his fingers repeatedly.

Axel smirks as he leans against the wall. “If you don’t say their name before the lyrics come in I’m kicking you out and you can’t come back until you can tell me the name.”

The blond quickly stands up and begins to pace as he searches every corner of his brain. “I swear to god I know them—I used to listen to them all the time. Shit, shit, shit.”

“You got like three seconds.”

Demyx is fully prepared to give up until he hears the heavy bass. His eyes go wide as they dart back and forth between the speakers and the redhead. “IS THIS REVERSAL?!”

A devilish grin spreads across Axel’s face. He immediately knows that he’s right. “See this is why I like you. You know good music.”

Demyx marches over to the desk to pick up the CD case and read it. “You have the limited edition Greatest Hits with the unreleased songs, dude, _how?!_ ”

“I spent an hour and a hundred dollars trying to outbid this other guy who wanted it on ebay. I thought I was done for when he bid two hundred but he backed out last minute,” he explains as he gently plucks the case from Demyx’s hands. “That was two years ago and I’m still shocked that this is in my possession right now. I wanna be buried with this thing.”

Demyx props his arms up on the edge of the desk and closes his eyes, gently bobbing his head to the music. The lyrics he thought he had forgotten are returning to him all at once and it brings him so far back. He sighs as he lets nostalgia take over.

He remembers exactly where he was and what he was doing the first time he’d hear this song. It was the last day of summer before high school officially started, and he’d just kissed his best friend in the middle of the song. At the time he hadn’t understood why he’d done that, and it scared him so bad that he threw up. He swore that this memory would haunt him for the rest of his life; several years later, the two of them are still friends and can laugh about it. Now the song is one of his favorites from this band.

“This is honestly their worst song, not gonna lie.”

The noise that Demyx makes is an ungodly cross between a screech, a choke, and a gasp. He stands up straight to get a good look at Axel to make sure he’s joking. He isn’t. He _really_ believes the words that just came out of his mouth. “Blasphemy!”

Axel folds his arms over his chest and leans against the wall with a cool smile. “Oh, the irony.”

“I—!” He rolls his eyes as Axel laughs. “Poor word choice _aside_ ,” he frowns. “You’re wrong. This is a really good song.”

“It doesn’t even make sense! What the hell is he talking about?!”

“It’s not that hard to understand. You gotta _listen_ to it,” Demyx explains.

Both men silently stare at the stereo as the song continues.

_And it’s all over bodies, baby_

_And it’s all over bodies, yeah_

_Tonight I’m gonna forget what I’ve always done_

_And replace it with all your regrets_

_The past is the past for a reason_

_Don’t dig up the past for a reason_

_Some people are only a season_

_So let’s fall_

Axel briefly motions toward the stereo with his hand before folding it back over his chest. “That was a bunch of nothing.”

“He’s talking about his ex-wife, dingus. She got mad at him for fucking around before they got married and he’s basically saying _it’s not that deep, stop bringing up the past and chill._ ”

The redhead opens his mouth to retort, but stops. His eyes narrow in confusion as he looks down at the stereo again. “Why does that make sense?”

“Because he...explained it in an interview?” he chuckles. “Even without the interview you kinda get the vibe that that’s what he’s talking about.”

Axel huffs. “Okay, _fine_. Maybe the song isn't terrible, but it’s still not my favorite.”

“What _is_ your favorite Reversal song?”

He holds up a finger and moves to change the song. The neon blue lights on the display form 05, and after a brief silence, the song starts off with a distorted riff. Demyx’s heart skips a beat as a wide smile forms. “Rage Parade?!”

“Rage Parade,” Axel confirms with a nod.

Demyx, in all his chaotic energy, begins to sing along loudly while making dramatic gestures. He can’t remember the last time he went to a concert that wasn’t Christian, but the rush feels exactly the same. He starts to dance, and Axel joins in. They thrash and mosh and sing at each other instead of _with_ one another, and it’s a good time.

Track five comes to an abrupt halt four minutes later, and track six fades in. It has the same insane energy as the track before it, but the lyrics are angrier and raunchier. Demyx smiles through his heavy breathing. “This remains the nastiest song on the planet. Change my mind.”

“No dude I agree,” Axel chuckles. “I love it, but also can they calm down?”

“No, they can never calm down. I need more songs like this in my life.”

“Mm, I bet you do.”

Demyx eyes him, placing his hands on his hips. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Green eyes turn towards the ceiling as he waves his hand dismissively. “Nothing, nothing.”

“Whatever you have to say, say it to my face you ginger bitch.”

Axel takes two steps forward, and Demyx is quickly reminded that he’s a whole head shorter than him. “Excuse me? Ginger _what?_ ”

“And I oop—”

“Dem, no...”

Demyx snorts. “What, you don’t like Jasmine Masters?”

“Jasmine isn’t the problem,” he says as he takes hold of Demyx’s chin. His grip isn’t painful, but it’s definitely not gentle either. He inhales shakily as his eyes meet deep green. “I don’t like that bitch word. I would never say it to you, don’t ever say it to me.”

Demyx can’t tell if he’s being serious or if he’s just doing _that thing_ again. Either way, between the adrenaline rushing through him and the way Axel is currently towering over him, he’s already half hard. “Okay…” he whispers softly.

He’s hoping that Axel will do something: kiss him, shove him against the wall, wrap his hand around his throat, _anything_ that involves more physical contact and him being told what to do, but that doesn’t happen. Axel lets go of his chin and returns to the stereo to eject the disc. Demyx watches him replace the CD with another one. When he finishes, he sighs and occupies himself with the other cases. And the only thing running through Demyx’s mind is _You’re fucking up just like you always do._ He bites his lip as he waits a few more minutes for Axel to turn around and crack a joke. 

He doesn’t.

“Axel…” he calls cautiously. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

No, he’s clearly not. Since when is he so short with him? He’s upset and it’s all his fault.

Demyx slowly crosses the room, curls his fingers in the taller man’s shirt, and presses his forehead to his back. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s all good.”

He shakes his head gently. “I’m _going_ to worry about it because it’s my fault. You can tell me if you’re upset. Let’s talk about it.”

“It’s really not worth talking about. Leave it alone.”

Demyx isn’t sure how he should respond to that. Those words don’t hurt to hear, but they sure don’t feel good either. His face warms in embarrassment and fear. The last thing he wants to do is to mess this up. If he did something wrong, he needs to fully understand what it is that he did. On the other hand, if Axel doesn’t want to talk about it, he doesn’t have to. Regardless of the fact that his hands have roamed over every inch of his skin, there are still parts of Axel that he’s not supposed to touch. He knows that.

Maybe that’s part of the issue. He hit a nerve and talking about it probably feels too much like a couple thing to do. Having serious talks has never been their thing anyway.

Inhaling deeply, Demyx lets go of his shirt and wraps his hand around Axel’s wrist. “Come here.”

He groans, but lets himself be pulled along anyway. “What are we doing?”

The blond points toward the bed. “Sit.”

Axel hesitates. For a moment, it looks like he’s going to refuse. He eventually does take a seat on the edge of the bed, though he takes his time doing so. Demyx forces back a smile as he lowers himself to his knees and starts undoing the taller man’s pants. He hears a sharp inhale above him and almost laughs.

It doesn’t take him long to get Axel hard, and he isn’t the least bit surprised by that. With a small smile, he wets his lips and takes him into his mouth. He gently bobs his head and Axel guides him with his hand, threading his fingers through his hair.

Every hiss, every moan, and every grunt Demyx hears goes straight to his dick. Not only is he happy to know that he’s still got it, but it feels really good to please him. Axel always makes sure that he gets what he wants. This time, it’ll be about what _Axel_ wants.

“ _Fuck,_ how are you so good at this?” Axel asks breathlessly.

Demyx pulls away to look up at him, making sure to keep his hand moving to make up for the absence. “I guess you could say I’ve spent a lot of time on my knees.”

Axel snickers. “Oh so _that’s_ what He meant when he said kneel. God hates gays debunked.”

Demyx’s ugly cackle makes a comeback. “He was preparing us. How nice of him.”

They laugh together, and things feel okay. Demyx allows himself to relax as he closes his mouth around Axel again, putting extra effort into moving his tongue along the underside of his dick.

And then he hears, “You’re doing so good, baby.”

A soft whimper escapes him as he swallows more of him. At this point he’ll do anything to hear Axel tell him that he’s good. For _any_ reason. This may be casual, but he’s the only person that has ever made him feel like he’s doing something right.

When Axel cums, he calls Demyx’s name. Demyx chokes on his release and is sent into a coughing fit, but it doesn’t make him feel any less proud of what he’s done.

While Axel catches his breath, the blond wipes the corners of his mouth with his fingers and sits back on his heels. “Are we okay now...?

Axel sighs deeply. “We were always okay. I just threw a fit because I have...past issues with that word. I know you didn’t mean it and I’m sorry for being a dick about it.”

“No, you weren’t being a dick. It’s _your_ business and I don’t have to know about it,” he pouts, massaging tiny circles into the other man’s knees with his thumbs.

A strained smile pulls at the corner of Axel’s mouth as he leans props his arms on his thighs. “You’re fucking amazing.”

Demyx offers him a cheeky smile. “I’m like that sometimes.”

Axel laughs. Demyx is starting to love the sound of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m REALLY thinking about throwing these two into a bdsm type dynamic because I think it’ll be fun and it’ll be fitting. Let me know what you think about that.


End file.
